1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to testing, and more specifically, to testing porosity of a gold layer of a contact structure.
2. Related Art
In many semiconductor applications today, contact pads commonly use a gold layer to which connections are made during subsequent assembly. Therefore, the porosity, contamination, and associated defects of the gold contact layer affect the quality and reliability of the resulting assembly. Testing the gold contact layer is therefore needed to reduce assembly failures and thus improve yield.